


memoria

by cottonscloud



Series: jisung, minho, jeongin, dan catatan kecil mereka. [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Han Jisung | Han-centric, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lowercase, M/M, Married Life, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Sad Han Jisung | Han
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonscloud/pseuds/cottonscloud
Summary: catatan kecil jisung sebelum ia melupakan memorinya hari itu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: jisung, minho, jeongin, dan catatan kecil mereka. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825816
Kudos: 7





	memoria

**fanfiksi ini sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan ulang. akan diposting kembali dengan pairing berbeda.**


End file.
